


Sesshomaru's Question

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [40]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: During the middle of the night, Sesshomaru asks Rin something that's been bothering him for a long time.
Relationships: Older!Rin/Sesshomaru
Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/370769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Sesshomaru's Question

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi  
> Story and OCs © Me

It was a quiet and cool summer night in the western mountains where the mighty Lord Sesshomaru made his home with his beloved mate, Rin. Inside his compound, as the breezes blew and the fireflies glowed and danced about in the night sky, Sesshomaru sat within his study, reading through one of his scrolls by a candle's light. The only sound that interrupted the silence...was the soft, even breathing that came from his 4-year-old son, Taisetsu, and his infant daughter, Tomoe, both of them curled up on his mokomoko as the former held the latter in his arms, floppy ears flapping occasionally to pick up even the tiniest of sounds.

The two had come into the study earlier with their father, who allowed them to stay on the condition that they stayed quiet. Of course, when Tomoe fussed for a bit, the dog demon lord soon held her in his arms and allowed her to nibble a little on a lock of his hair. It was something of a routine of theirs: whenever Tomoe felt fussy or was in need of something to fiddle with, Sesshomaru would hold her and let her gnaw on a lock of his hair. At first, she would yank on it and that did annoy her father more than hurt him, but she started pulling less and just gnawing on his hair more.

After a while, the two curled up on the cape of fur and fell asleep there...under their father's watchful eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned to see Rin, who was wearing a white yukata, preparing to head to bed for the night.

"Are you coming to bed, my dearest?" she asked with a warm smile and softening eyes, causing Sesshomaru to give her a small smile of his own in turn.

"Yes, Rin," he said. "I'll be there, shortly." He then glanced down at Taisetsu and Tomoe, who both still slept peacefully while Rin smiled at them with all the affection that a mother could give.

"They're so comfortable," she cooed. "I almost don't want to move them."

"Then don't," Sesshomaru said. "Just let them sleep here."

"Oh, but then who would lay in bed with me?" Rin asked as she leaned against her husband and kissed his cheek, causing him to chuckle.

"Then you may lay here, as well," he drawled as his eyes softened, causing Rin to smile as she nestled up against him, and in response, he gently wrapped his arm around, his nose in her brown hair as he inhaled her scent of wildflowers, soil, and honey. As Sesshomaru held her, Rin noticed that he was twirling his fingers in her hair, causing her to look up at him with concern etched on her face.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru hummed, quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You're fiddling with my hair," she said. "Ever since you and I got married, you do that sometimes whenever something bothers you."

Sesshomaru stared at Rin with smoldering eyes of gold. He didn't know how she always knew, but she did. She always seemed to have that instinct, even back when they were traveling together. Rin always had this way of amazing him, one way or another, and that was one of the reasons why he loved her so.

"...Rin...do you think that I'm a good father?" asked Sesshomaru.

"What?" Rin asked. "Where's this coming from?"

Sesshomaru turned to look out the window, where he found the waxing crescent moon hanging in the sky.

"...It is no secret that I held absolute disdain for half-demons," he said. "My brother was no exception...however...now that I have married you and we have two half-demons of our own...I started to realize the kind of life they may be forced to endure." He then narrowed his eyes bitterly. "I know that not everyone will accept them...not humans...and not demons, either."

"Well...you don't hate your own children, do you?" asked Rin.

"Of course not," Sesshomaru said. "I could never hate my two precious children, whether they are half-demons or not...but I realize how hypocritical I am. It took me having half-demons of my own to realize how much I tormented Inuyasha." He then cast his eyes to the floor. "What if deep down...my children believe that I hate them...and in turn, do they hate me?"

Rin stared at Sesshomaru before she smiled at him, then she reached up and tenderly cupped his cheek, causing him to turn to her.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered. "Look at your children's sleeping faces."

Sesshomaru glanced down at Taisetsu and Tomoe, who were both still sleeping soundly as they held each other.

"Do those look like the faces of someone who hate their father?" Rin asked. "You have done nothing but love, care, and protect them as any parent would."

Sesshomaru stared at the two half-demons, his eyes widening slightly.

"I think they know how much you love them, too," Rin added. "If they hated you...they wouldn't come in here, seeking comfort from you. They're comfortable with you, so much that they fell asleep right here, next to you. They're comforted by the smell of your scent...and by the sound of your voice." She smiled up at him. "Just as I am comforted by your very presence."

"...Rin..." Sesshomaru whispered as he leaned closer to her, causing her to smile before she puckered her lips, allowing him to press a warm kiss to her lips.

"Papa..."

Sesshomaru and Rin both broke away as they heard their son murmuring in his sleep, causing them to look down at him as he reached out and touched his father's hand.

"...I love you, Papa..." he mumbled while Tomoe cooed and smiled in her slumber...and Sesshomaru smiled at them, as well while Rin leaned into him, her head resting on her shoulder.

"...I love all of you...more than anything..." he whispered.

**THE END**


End file.
